


After Hours

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Asexual Bruce Wayne, Asexual Dick Grayson, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Bisexual Oliver Queen, Bruce is a good father, Everyone Is Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Justice League (2017) Spoilers, Multi, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Social Media, Trans Barry Allen, Trans Dick Grayson, What Have I Done, i don't regret shit, pansexual bruce wayne, superman is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Socia Media exists and i can do what I please.





	1. Chapter 1

I do not regret shit, just know that🤗


	2. the trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Batman is sick of this shit. His children love to tease and the league knows shit

**@grayfin.**

**Hahahaha**

**@grayfin.**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAA**

**@thetroublechild**

**What the frick man**

**@ogGordan**

**It happened**

**@ogGordan**

**He's lost his god damn mind.**

**@redhead**

**What do you mean, he didn't have one in the first place.**

**@grayfin**

**dON'T INSULT ME YOU LITTLE SHIT.**

**@redhead**

**Little?**

**@redhead**

**You were right Barbara.**

**@thetroublechild**

**I think it more than that.**

**@grayfin**

**You right.**

**@grayfin**

**You will never believe this.**

**@grayfin**

**I have leverage against dad**

**@redhead**

**wHAT?**

**@ogGordan**

**N** **A N I**

**@thetroublechild**

**how?**

**@grayfin**

**It has something to do with the league**

**@ogGordan**

**Than I know how to solve this problem**

_**@ogGordan addad Bruce Wayne to chat** _

**@Bruce Wayne**

**Why am I here?**

**@Bruce Wayne**

**What the hell have you done?**

**@grayfin**

**Oh nothing**

**@grayfin**

**Just found out you have crush.**

**@thetroublechild**

**holy cracker barrel**

**@ogGordan**

**hahahahahahahahahaha**

**@redhead**

**Oof**

**@redhead**

**I don't like your name.**

_**@redhead changed @Bruce Wayne's name to @slenderdad** _

**@slenderdad**

**What do you mean?**

**@grayfin**

**Oh don't be coy. Big boy**

**@ogGordan**

**that's gay**

**@thetroublechild**

**so are you**

**@ogGordan**

**........ don't expose me like that**

**@grayfin**

**SHUT UP SO I CAN SPEAK**

**@redhead**

**No one gives a fuck what you have to say**

**@thetroublechild**

**SILENCE YOU FIEND**

**@ogGordan**

**ZIP IT BRENDEN URIE WANNABE**

**@grayfin**

**YOUR ADOPTED**

**@thetroublechild**

**Get rekt**

**@slenderdad**

**Shut Up Please**

**@redhead**

**NO ONE ASKED YOU**

**@slenderdad**

**Don't ever talk to me like that again**

**@slenderdad**

**I will throw away all your manga**

**@redhead**

**You Wouldn't Dare**

**@slenderman**

**Want to try me**

**@redhead**

**.........**

**@slenderdad**

**That's what I thought**

**@slenderdad**

**You little shit**

**@slenderdad**

**Now, continue Grayson**

**@grayfin**

**Oh yeah**

**@grayfin**

**I know exactly who you like**

**@slenderdad**

**No you don't**

**@ogGordan**

**He's dissing you Rich**

**@thetroublechild**

**SPILL THE TEA**

**@thetroublechild**

**SPILL IT SIS**

**@redhead**

**Can you be quiet so he can?**

**@grayfin**

**But before I go off.**

**@grayfin**

**Barbara**

**@grayfin**

**You Know What To Do**

**@ogGordan**

**No, I don't**

**@grayfin**

**Yes you do**

**@ogGordan**

**Not really**

**@redhead**

**Ha**

**@thetroublechild**

**Loser**

**@grayfin**

**Add Them Barb**

**@ogGordan**

**Ohhhhh**

**@ogGordan**

**Now I know**

**@slenderdad**

**What do you mean**

**@grayfin**

**Prepare To Meet Your Maker**

**@slenderdad**

**My makers are dead**

**@thetroublechild**

**Weird flex, but okay**

**@redhead**

**Just Stop**

**@ogGordan**

**Teehee**

**@ogGordan**

**SUCK ON THIS**

_**ogGordan has added Barry Allen to the chat** _

_**ogGordan has added Diana Prince to the chat** _

**_ogGordan has added Oliver Queen_ **

**_ogGordan has added Kara Zor-el to the chat_ **

**@slenderdad**

**Fuck**

**@ogGordan**

**The damage is done baby**

**@Kara Zor-el**

**Why am I here**

**@slenderdad**

**Don't question it**

**@slenderdad**

**Please**

**@Barry Allen**

**I'm confusion**

**@grayfin**

**We are all gathered here today**

**@grayfin**

**To embarrase my surrogate father**

**@Diana Prince**

**I don't understand**

**@Oliver Queen**

**I second that**

**@redhead**

**I don't like any of you names.**

_**@redhead changed @Barry Allen's name to @gotta go fast** _

_**@redhead changed @Kara Zor-el's name to @claieredfield** _

_**@redhead changed Oliver Queen's name to @arcerbethchase** _

_**@redhead changed Diana Prince's name to @exoticmom** _

**@slenderdad**

**God is gone**

**@exoticmom**

**Who are you?**

**@thetroublechild**

**Take a guess**

**@gotta go fast**

**Oh**

**@gotta go fast**

**Hahhahahaha**

  **@archebethchase**

**What is happening**

**@redhead**

**We are spilling the tea, that's what**

**@ogGordan**

**Batman has a boytoy**

**@slenderdad**

**That's not true**

**@claireredfield**

**I still don't get it**

**@grayfin**

**You dense bitch**

**@exoticmom**

**Just get on with it**

**@grayfin**

**So get this**

**@slenderdad**

**Shut up**

**@gotta go fast**

**Rood**

**@grayfin**

**But really, get this**

**@slenderdad**

**Stop**

**@grayfin**

**Stop Interrupting Me**

**@grayfin**

**Anyway**

**@grayfin**

**Brucie likes someone**

**@claireredfield**

**Who?**

**@grayfin**

**I'm getting there**

**@grayfin**

**Take a guess**

**@exoticmom**

**Who**

**@grayfin**

**Clark**

**@slenderdad**

**DICK**

**@ogGordan**

**My Lord**

**@redhead**

**MY DAD'S GAY**

**@slenderdad**

**pan actually**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for now, I worked that in church.


End file.
